Forever
by whizz kid Potter
Summary: A sad Songfic about Ron and Hermione. The song is Forever by Papa Roach. Please Read and Review


_Hi everyone! This is the translation of one of my Songfics. It´s a sad story but I hope you´ll like it. The song is "Forever" by Papa Roach. _

_Many thanks to __ginnyweasley777__ for beta reading this story and correcting all my mistakes. I´m quite good in talking english, but I suck in writing (that´s what my teachers told me). _

_I would love it to get some reviews! And let me know if you´d like me to translate my other Songfics too._

* * *

One hour until her wedding. She invited me just because of our old friendship. Two months ago her invitation arrived, the first letter I got from her in two years.

Harry and Ginny had forced me to accept, but it was easy for them to talk. They could go to the wedding as a newly engaged couple.

After our kiss during the battle of Hogwarts, I thought we would stay together for the rest of our lives. But it became a unique issue. I didn´t know how to confess my feelings for her, how to tell her what she meant to me. I thought I had time to sort out my feelings and to explain them to her, but it seemed that Hermione didn´t want to wait any longer.

She flew to Australia by herself to search for her parents, but she never came back. Back then I didn´t know what I had done wrong, why she didn´t came back to me. I locked myself in my room and didn´t talk to anyone for days until Harry blew up my door and dragged me to a pub. I drank away the pain, buried it deep down inside me and after a few days I was sure that I had gotten over her.

But as Ginny entered Hermione's room to help her with last wedding preparations, it became clear to me why any relationship I had started in the last two years had failed.

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day _

_I realized what is wrong with me _

_Can't get over you, can't get through to you _

_It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start _

_Take these memories that are haunting me _

_Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors _

_He'll never forgive her… He'll never forgive her…_

_Because days come and go _

_but my feelings for you are forever _

_Because days come and go _

_but my feelings for you are forever _

During the whole wedding there was just one thing I could think about. It should be me next to her at the aisle! But it wasn´t me. Instead I sat on a chair, my hand clasped with one of my escorts.

She was a beautiful girl who I had met in a bar few weeks ago. We shared some funny nights and one morning I asked her to escort me to the wedding, which she agreed to immediatly.

A few hours later I sat alone in front of the fireplace in a sideroom of the restaurant in which the wedding feast was taking place. I'd got rid of my date half an hour ago, as one of the groomsmen asked her for a dance. Actually I should have danced with her, I should have been mad that she was dancing with someone else, but I didn´t care. I was thinking about all the nights I had spent with different girls and there was one thought that dominated the others: SHE should have been my girl.

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night _

_Hanging over from another good time _

_With another girl… little dirty girl _

_You should listen to this story of a life _

_You're my heroine – in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams _

_All these drugs all these women _

_I'm never forgiving this broken heart of mine_

_Because days come and go _

_but my feelings for you are forever _

_Because days come and go _

_but my feelings for you are forever _

"Hi," she said as she sat next to me in front of the fireplace. Startled, I looked up and saw her standing there, the girl of my dreams. "I´m glad you came today, Ron," she said with a smile on her face. I just turned my eyes back to the fireplace and peered into the flames.

"Are you happy?" I asked her after several minutes of silence.

She thought about it for a moment, before she faced me and answered, "You know, Ron, I was unhappy for a long time. Previously I thought it would be you standing by my side at my wedding." She stopped speaking and I could feel how umcomfortable she was. "After the battle I thought you would care for me, comfort me, be together with me. But you never gave me any sign that you wanted it too. And in Australia I met Jake. And he cared for me, made me laugh when I was sad. I haven´t gotten one single letter from you, one single sign of your interest." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked into my ailing face. "I got involved with Jake and he made me happy again. I´m in love with him and I´m looking forward to our marriage. But there´s nothing I want more than for you to be happy again."

Seconds passed as we silently looked into the other's teary eyes. I´ve been blind! I´ve never made an effort to get together with her. I took her for granted and caused her pain. And now she was finally happy again and I couldn´t be happy for her. That was the moment when for the first time I exactly knew what I had to do. I leaned in to her and kissed her softly on her lips.

_One last kiss before I go _

_Dry your tears, it is time to let you go _

_One last kiss before I go _

_Dry your tears it is time to let you go _

And after few seconds that seemed like years for me, I stood up. "Good bye, Hermione. I wish you the best of luck." were my last words before I left the wedding.

I knew there would be a lot of days on which I would wish my life would be different. But I knew that I had to get a grip on my life and become happy again. And the pleasure of knowing that she will be happy, will help me a lot with it.

_Because days come and go _

_but my feelings for you are forever _

_Because days come and go _

_but my feelings for you are forever_


End file.
